


The Companion

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: He used to walk the world alone, dragging his black cloak with him, scythe in hand, eyes pointed to the ground. Then, one day, a companion appeared at his side.283. Thanatos' butterfly





	

He comes for everyone, sooner or later. He comes for men and women, for the rich and the poor, for the good and the evil, for those who fear him, and for those who call his name in the dead of night like a plea. He creeps in the shadows, and doesn't make a sound. He knocks on your door, and waits for your offering with his hands open.

 

* * *

 

"What happens when my time comes?" Bucky asks.

With a flash of light, Steve conjures a small golden hourglass with Bucky's name on it. The bottom half is slightly fuller than the top one, so he sets it on the table upside down.

"I do this every night," he explains.

"And you're going to do it forever?"

"No, just as long as you'll want to stay with me," Steve says. "And after that, if you'll want."

 

* * *

 

When he comes for you, there are things you must never do: you mustn't look at him in his eyes, or talk to him; you mustn't let him touch you, and you must never feed him; you can't show him kindness, for if he learns the value of warmth, he'll come back every night, asking for more.

 

* * *

 

The snow was burning cold against his skin. With every breath, Bucky could feel a piece of his soul escaping his body. He didn't remember how he ended up in the forest, just that he fell from somewhere up above.

"It's not your time, yet," a voice said. It was a man, and it was obvious that he hadn't spoken in a long time, because the sentence stumbled out of his mouth devoid of any semblance of grace.

He appeared at Bucky's side, as if he had always been there, hiding, waiting. He pulled back his cloak to reveal a face much younger than Bucky expected, and a pair of icy blue eyes that pierced straight into him.

"I can save you," the man who wasn't really a man said. "But I can't give you your life back."

Bucky felt cold lips on his, and his soul being sucked out of his body.

 

* * *

 

These rules are passed from generation to generation, from the sages to the parents to the children, but no one knows why — or for whose sake — they exist.

 

* * *

 

"Do you have a soul?" Bucky asks.

"I have _you_."

 

* * *

 

He used to walk the world alone, dragging his black cloak with him, scythe in hand, eyes pointed to the ground. Then, one day, a companion appeared at his side.

Those who catch a glimpse of this mysterious figure, and are lucky enough to be able to recount it, speak of a man with skin the colour of milk and an arm made of silver. They say he has rays of sunlight exploding from his back, like the wings of a butterfly, and that his touch makes you forget all the pain you've ever felt.

 

* * *

 

"Why are people so afraid of you?" Bucky asks.

"Not all of them are."

"Not all of them, but most of them, surely." he says. "Even those who seek you out are scared of you, most of the time."

"People are always scared of what they don't understand," Steve says. "And when they face me, they face the worst part of themselves — all their missed opportunities, and their regrets."

"I wasn't afraid of you."

"Because your place was always at my side."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
